Vastare
Basic Information * Full Name: Vastare Sin'mahel (Bloodtalon) * Race: Kal'dorei * Class: Rogue * Age: Unknown to even her * Sex: Female * Hair: Long, silvery white hair falling to just above the small of her back. * Eyes: Hidden by the soft, pearly glow. * Height: 6' 7" Physical Description (( To be added.)) Standard Attire Don't touch what you can't afford. And I'm priceless. ---- (( To be added. )) Her Past ''"Sometimes memories are left behind for a reason." - A wise sister. ---- Early Remembrance ---- Many years were spent in a life buried in shadow. Few know of it, none speak of it. Those who knew of this past life are gone, now. A sister possibly slain in Hyjal, the other gone insane after a fateful experience in the Wailing Caverns. Parents long gone, mortality ending shortly after it was gained. Memories remain, of smoldering ruins, haunting wails and piercing screams, taunting the rogue in her dreams. She knows they belong to her. Not her voice, but hers all the same. Vastare: In Depth ''What isn't remembered, never happened. ''Memory is merely a record. ''I need only rewrite that record Thoughts ---- Vastare is often opinionated, and always thinks higher of herself than those around her. Feeling that everything is common sense, she does not question the thoughts that come to mind, and often strikes out against those that question things she holds to be a simple truth. In life, things are as they are. And in her mind, nothing should change unless it's an event she sets into motion. While not fearing the new and the different, she does not like to have to go out of her way to try to understand these new developments, and will instead see to it they they do not happen. br> She is a fan of privacy, her own privacy. While guarding all details of her own life, she will often seek out even the most mundane of details of the lives of those around her. Passion ---- ''"I'm sure there's a good reason it's forbidden-- ''--But I don't care." Careless and headstrong, Vastare brazenly goes where no other self respecting Kal'dorei would venture. She studies the Arcane. The forbidden part of Elven life. From the simple arcane missiles, to the complex weaving of a portal, she has a hunger for this knowledge to match even the most ravenous of blood elves. Fueled by the need for power and her desire to best the magi that taunt her with natural prowess, she had spent weeks retrieving tomes from Sin'dorei, studying them, and turning them in for the favor of the Scryers. Through the combined effort of associates, friends, and the elves of Shattrath, she has reached a plateau she can be satisfied with. While for the longest time she studied only arcane, always hungering and never able to reveal her talents openly, she found a safer alternative. An otherwise ordinary night in the Temple of Elune, she finally saw shadow magic as what it was. While a darker form of arcane, it was tolerated by those of her kind. It took some motivation, mostly in the form of daggers or gold, but she finally found some weaker priestesses to surrender their spellbooks, allowing her to study. Applying her knowledge of other magics to the shadows was easy enough, and she's well on her way in this path in life. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Vastare